Prince Triton
Prince Triton is King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite's son. He is 3,000 years old (due to his immortality). He says "man" in almost every sentence he says. He is one of SpongeBob's friends (although sometimes he dislikes him for certain reasons). Appearances * The Clash of the Empress *''SpongeGod and Triton'' (movie) *''Triton and the Siren'' *''Triton 'n Love'' *''SpongePatWard'' (cameo) *''Clash of Amphitrite'' *''Squirrel vs. Mermaid'' *''Another Clip Show'' *''Triton, SpongeBob, and the Worm'' *''SpongeBob and the Long Lost Princess'' *''Esa's Song'' *''Mr. Zink Breaks Out of Jail!'' *''Esa's a Human!'' *''Tail Over Feet'' *''Tail Over Feet (Part Two)'' *''A Not So Fin-tastic Wedding'' Bio Triton is the first-born child of King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite and is the heir to his father's throne. Being locked away for being rebellious, he learned to be a god and was reunited to his family thanks to SpongeBob and Patrick. In SpongeGod and Triton, it is shown that he was kidnapped as a baby by Iko for his powers but was given back to his parents by Jeron. He fell in love with Esa in Triton and the Siren and later married her in A Not So Fin-tastic Wedding, unfortunately divorcing her after a few years. He marries Savantia soon after she returns from the lake Natron. Family *King Neptune (father) *Queen Amphitrite (mother) *Princess Mindy (sister) *Princess Neptuna (sister) *Esa (ex-wife) *King Jupiter (uncle) *Queen Hera (aunt) * Apollo (cousin) * Savantia Astaron (ex-wife) *Colin (nephew in SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures) *Dawn (daughter by Esa) *Pallas (daughter by Savantia) *Triteia (stepdaughter) *Anasterian (son by Savantia) *Anastasia (Daughter by Savantia) *Khepu (Stepson) Looks Triton has auburn-orange hair, green skin, and a blue, scaly tail. He wears a brown vest, a blue head band, and a brown belt around his waist with a pouch that has the letter T, which stands for the first letter of his name, on it. In SpongeGod and Triton, he wore a white toga with golden clasps like his father's on his arms. He also wears a blue crystal around his neck that his father gave him when he was a kid. Trivia *He loves to play guitar and write songs, which was how he helped Esa write a song in Esa's Song. *He is voiced by Sebastian Bach. *When he was young he also found a cure for cancer, but King Neptune destroyed it. *In Triton and the Siren, Neptune reveals to the audience that Triton's full name is Triton James Nereid Neptune. *According to Esa, Triton faced his fears of the cage with her help (as mentioned in Esa's a Human!). *In SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures, Triton is Esa's husband, and they have a daughter named Triteia (see Season 56 in SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures). *Triton is both sadistic and masochistic and loves it when Savantia comes at him with pure anger and hatred in her eyes that's meant only for him because she violently attacks him using her powers. He also cheats on her on purpose so she will torture the sorry woman who dare try to win her husband's heart. *Even though Triton at first was bewildered by the fact that Esa was pregnant with his child before their divorce and had her months after he moved on from it, he could not help but grow to love Dawn, even though at first he tried to deny it. *One night, when Savantia was heavily pregnant with Pallas, Triton felt something lightly poke him,so he turned around to see what it was and lo and behold, Savantia's belly was moving. The horror in Triton's eyes made Savantia laugh pretty hard. When the twins did it though, Savantia's belly would glow all sorts of colors while the babies wiggled around in their mama's womb,so Savantia would wear a light silk nightgown so she and Triton could see her swollen belly glow like a lightning bug. *When Savantia was in labor and giving birth to the twins,Triton was holding her hand as she sent small waves of electricity when a contraction hit, so by the time both the twins were out, Triton' hair was standing on end and his tail was uncontrollably twitching. *Triton,during the events of 'Which Road to Take 2' knew that his wife was enraged and is currently plotting to kill Sariel to save Esa the pain of betrayal by the father of her unborn baby. *Triton is sexually attracted to Donald Trump and has covered many tissues in his juices whilst thinking of him. Quotes (Episode: Reunion) Triton: I still can't believe you're my and Esa's daughter. How did I not know about this? Dawn: Well, you never kept in touch with her. Triton: She removed her memories of me! What was I supposed to do, be her anonymous pen pal?! Dawn: That actually might have worked, sarcasm aside. (Savantia and Triton's wedding night) Savantia: I love it when you get all sweaty when you're like this, babe. Triton: So you like it when I finish chugging a 24 oz. bottle of wine and smell like fish after an encounter with your mom that went wrong? Girl, you ARE freaky... (Episode: Beware of Mother) Esa: You kept our daughter here this entire time and didn't think to have her sent home to me?! Triton: In my defense, she never really asked for that. Esa: How long have you been this inconsiderate?! Triton: Me? Inconsiderate? Says the one who burst through the door. Without knocking, I should add! (Episode: Broken Connections Part 1) Triton: You placed a force field around us?! Esa: Well, knowing you, you would've left me without being given an explanation for this. Triton: You know, this is worse than the time you made me sleep on the floor every night for a week because I embarrassed your father in public during that festival. Esa: I'm still mad about it. (Episode: Untold Secrets) *Savantia's belly begins to glow* Savantia: (stifles laugh) Light the way, my babies! Triton: (Kisses Savantia's belly and gets kicked in the nose) Triton: (to unborn son and daughter) You two are grounded until you come out of your mother. (Episode: Loss of Mind) Savantia: (Screams and sobs in pain as another contraction hits) W-where are D-Dawn and Pallas?! Triton: (Crying softly as he stiffens slightly from the electric shock) They're okay. C'mon baby, you can do this. Don't give up. Not now... Savantia: (With the last of her strength, she gives a final push, letting out a loud cry that is silenced almost immediately by her babies' screams) My babies, I-I wanna see my babies. Triton: (crying and smiling while his son is handed to him and his daughter is handed to Savantia) Here they are Savantia. Aren't they cute? Savantia: (weakly chuckling) Yes.Yes they are. (Episode: Nightmare Fuel) Triton: (bursting through Pallas' bedroom door with a trident) I SWEAR TO THE GODS, IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER, I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR- (notices Pallas sitting up straight and trembling) Pallas? Pallas: I-I had a nightmare. Triton: (sighs in relief before scratching the back of his head) Sorry about the yelling, sweetheart. Let's not tell your mother, alright? Savantia: (calling out from the bedroom) Too late! Triton: Crud... (Which Road to Take 2) Savantia: (Having a nightmare that Sariel is looming over Pallas' dismembered body while laughing hysterically and holding Esa's dead baby in his arms) No,stop,please! Not yours,her baby,mine... Triton: (Sitting down on the edge of his wife's bed) Honey,Savantia,wake up. Savantia: (Wakes up in a cold sweat) Where's Esa and Pallas,I-I need to protect them! Triton: ( Thinking with a surprised look on his face) I knew Savantia was in love with my ex wife! Triton: (Speaks up with a concerned tone) Savantia,Pallas and Esa are just fine,you don't have to wear yourself out.Go back to sleep. Savantia: (Closes her eyes and lies down in Triton's arms) Okay, my love. (Bundle of Monstrosity) Esa: (holding Lana out) Do you want to hold her, Triton? Triton: Oh, uh, no thanks. Esa: Come on, she only has two tiny fangs. Is it really that intimidating? Triton: She's not intimidating, she's just... well... not my kid? Esa: Oh, just hold her! (She lays Lana in Triton's arms before he could protest.) Triton: (looking down at the curious little child) Um, hey. (Lana tilts her head a bit in curiosity before purring and cuddling up to him; he smiles softly at her actions) Yep. I still got it. (It Shall Die) Savantia: (crying) I don't want this baby, Triton! I-I can't take this anymore! Triton: (trying to comfort his hysterical wife,but to no avail) Savantia I- Savantia: ( slams her fists on the table while sobbing even louder) NO! I want this-this thing in the river Phlegethon the the second its umbilical cord is cut! Triton: (Begins to look scared and speechless) I... Savantia: (Looks at her husband, a massive storm tearing up Atlantis outside, her eyes are glowing painfully bright) I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I WANT THIS MONSTER DEAD!!! (Rise Up) Savantia: (shaking Triton) Triton, wake up! Triton: (sits up, his eyes wide in panic) I WASN'T FANTASIZING ANYTHING, HONEST! (looks at Savantia as he realized what he just said, giving her a nervous smile) Savantia: ... I'd ask what you meant, but the situation we're facing is too severe to be distracted from. Now come on! Triton: (silently sighs in relief as he got up) Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Males Category:2010 Category:Stephen Burg